


A Change is Coming

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, SPN J2 Secret Santa, bottom!Jared, cops!j2, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Sometimes things need to change. But what do you do if you aren't sure if it's you or your circumstances that need to change?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonepitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/gifts).



**Title:** A Change is Coming

 **Gifter:** storyspinner70  
**Giftee:[crimsonepitaph](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml#)**

 **Pairing/Characters:** Jensen/Jared

 

**Word count/Medium:** Fic, 3,717

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Mentions of death, mostly implied violence, some language, m/m sex, top!Jensen

 

**Summary:** Sometimes things need to change. But what do you do if you aren't sure if you or your circumstances that need to change?

 **A/N:** I tried to incorporate several of your likes in here, so I hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays!!!!

  

_  
**A Change is Coming**_

  
“I swear to god, Jared if you don’t answer me right now, I’m going to come in that room and blow your cover all to hell!”  
  
“You already did, asshole! Thanks so much for your assistance! As soon as I get done here, I’m going to...”  
  
“If you’re quite done hissing at whoever is on the other end of that thing, I need to get on with killing you so I can escape them and get where I’m going,” a voice that was definitely not Jared interrupted.  
  
“And where would that be?” Jared asked.  
  
“This isn’t a DC Comic, officer. No bad guy monolouges, no revealing every move I plan to make.” The voice paused, then continued after a second. “For god’s sake, officer, don’t look so disappointed. How long have you been on the job, anyway? A week?” He snorted, then stopped suddenly as his voice rose an octave in shock. “Are you nodding? Why are you nodding? You’ve been on the job a week? And they sent you undercover? To catch me? I – this is just ridiculous. What nonsense!” At this point, the man was shoving the last of the papers he needed into his bag with one hand, the other holding a gun pointed squarely between Jared’s eyes. “Look, somebody obviously hates you, I mean, seriously, why else would you be here right now? And honestly, you made enough noise coming through here to wake the dead, so I’m pretty sure they knew you were going to fail when they sent you in here. I feel for you, I do, but I have to go, and you have to die. Whoever you were talking to is probably almost to the room by now. So, sorry kid, better luck next life, okay?” The man pulled the trigger.  
  
Then carefully set everything down on the makeshift desk.  
  
“Tell me what you did wrong, Jared.”  
  
“I didn’t keep in touch with my commanding officer, I was too loud, and I was careless.”  
  
“That’s right.” Jensen turned to the group of trainees. “Okay, look y’all, if you are lead, you have to remember to update your commanding on where you are for as long as you can do so safely. If you hit a point where you need absolute radio silence, you hit that push to talk button three times and everyone will disengage until you speak again. If you don’t, no one will know what’s going on and something like what just happened will happen to you – or worse.” Slapping Jared on the back, Jensen continued.  
  
“Alright, let’s run through it again. Jared, do it right this time, Chris, you’re the bad guy for a change, and I’m the commanding.” The men took their places and everything went perfectly. Up until Jared got his arm locked around Chris’ neck.  
  
“Textbook chokehold, Jared, excellent subdual.” Jared grinned, but didn’t let Chris go. “Jared?”  
  
Chris would have looked utterly bored if his face wasn’t turning an alarming shade of red. “Jared, let him go. I know you’re still mad because he beat you at _Call of Duty_ last night….”  
  
“He punched me in the face, _sir_ , so he could win.”  
  
“Jared. If he passes out I’m putting you on traffic for a month.”  
  
“Fine.” Jared released Chris. Even though Jensen couldn’t technically put him on traffic duty, it was hard to tell what would actually happen if Chris did indeed hit the floor. Better safe than sorry.  
  
Jensen shook his head and turned back to the trainees. “You are going to be running through as many drills as we feel you need.” The trainees groaned. Jensen raised his voice over it. “You may think it sucks, but trust me; you’ll be glad for it when you’re facing down the barrel of a gun. Go home. It’s your turn tomorrow.”  
  
_  
Two months later_  
  
It was long past dark when Jensen finally made it home. He stopped outside the gym, resting his forehead on the door when he heard the rhythmic rattle of weights that meant Jared was working out. Jared had been part of a team sent out to break a human trafficking ring. The night ended with a child and two cops dead, three wounded and the person responsible for it all still unknown. One of the cops had been their undercover source, and it was still unclear if he had turned or simply wanted out the most permanent way possible. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. “I’m home.”  
  
Jared nodded, but didn’t stop the curls he was doing. “How’s Blackheart?”  
  
“Bullet was an in and out. He’ll be fine.”  
  
“The kid?”  
  
“She died.”  
  
Jared’s curls faltered, then picked right back up. “Jackson say anything?”  
  
“No, he was apparently dead by the time he hit the floor.”  
  
“Still no idea who’s running it all?”  
  
“None.”  
  
Jared stopped. Jensen could see the muscle twitching in Jared’s jaw as he gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Jared roared and threw his weights into the mirror that lined the back wall.  
  
“Jared. There was nothing...”  
  
“Don’t fucking tell me there was nothing I could do, Jensen. I know there was nothing I could do.”  
  
“Go shower, Jared. I’ll be on the couch when you get out.”  
  
Jensen quickly changed, then moved through the house, dimming lights and getting snacks and beer. Dragging the coffee table closer to the sofa, he arranged everything, made sure their favorite blanket was on the back of the couch, and settled down, flipping the tv on and surfing the channels.  
  
Jared came in a few minutes later, smiling when he saw the snacks on the table. He grabbed the pack of his favorite candy and dropped down on the couch, back to Jensen’s chest, head on his shoulder.  
  
“Oof,” Jensen huffed. “How much do you weigh, anyway?”  
  
“It’s all muscle, baby.”  
  
Jensen tugged at the ribbon candy half out of Jared’s mouth. “Um, no, it’s not all muscle.”  
  
“True, some of it is my dick.”  
  
Jensen laughed, “Your dick is pretty big.”  
  
“Right? You are one lucky man.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, carding his hand through Jared’s damp hair while he got serious. “What upset you the most?”  
  
Jared stilled. “The kids always get to me.”  
  
“You said in your report that Jackson had the opportunity to shoot you. Explain that.”  
  
“He had me, Jensen. He wouldn't have had a better shot if he put that gun right up to my forehead. He just...paused.”  
  
“He was waiting for something?”  
  
“I don’t know. We weren’t friends, you know? But, maybe he just couldn’t kill a fellow officer. I don’t know, Jen. I don’t get it. He had to have seen Murphy draw on him, but he didn’t even flinch.”  
  
“Maybe. I don’t know, either. What I do know was that he was undercover for a long time, Jared. He saw a lot of things. _Did_ a lot of things. Maybe it got to him.”  
  
“Maybe.” Jared went quiet, listening to the faint thrum of Jensen’s heart underneath his head. “I...I don’t think I can do this anymore, Jensen.”  
  
“What would you do instead?”  
  
“Go back to robbery, maybe? I don’t know.”  
  
“Okay. Think about it. Give it a couple weeks. Let tonight fade some. If you still want to change, we’ll make it happen somehow.”  
  
“These nights don’t fade anymore, Jensen. That’s part of the problem.”  
  
Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head, then spoke into his hair. “I get that, Jared. We’ll work it out.”  
  
“How did you handle it?”  
  
“Therapy. And before that, I broke a lot more than mirrors – usually while I was drunk.”  
  
“Speaking of therapy, do I have to see Doc Jones?”  
  
“Everyone on the team does,” Jensen nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, the only sound the TV and Jared chewing his candy, until Jared reached over and sat the candy on the table. He turned on his side, face to the back of the couch, knees pulled closer to his chest, Jensen’s leg tucked between them. Jensen wiggled and heaved them down a bit farther, getting more comfortable.  
  
“All muscle, Jen.”  
  
Jensen just snorted, dragging the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them. “What do you want on the TV?”  
  
“Turn it off. Sing to me, Jen.”  
  
“Lord knows why you want to hear that, but sure, baby. What do you want me to sing?”  
  
“ _Simple Man_.”  
  
“Skynryd is always a good choice.”  
  
_Mama told me when I was young  
"Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"  
  
"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"  
  
"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_  
  
Jensen could tell that Jared was crying – great heaving sobs turned into near soundless tears by too much pride, too much darkness, too much force – but kept singing, playing with Jared’s hair and rocking the slightest bit. Before long, Jared was asleep.

 

  
Jensen woke up hours later, his right leg pins and needles and his left arm numb from hanging off the couch. “Jared?” he whispered. “Wake up baby, let’s go to bed.”  
  
Jared stirred and wiggled around until he could get off the couch and Jensen, stretching and yawning as he did so. Jensen sat up, shaking his arm and stretching out his leg to get the feeling back in them.  
  
“Jensen.”  
  
Jensen looked up at Jared in the dim light.  
  
“How long until morning?”  
  
“An hour, maybe two, I’m not sure.”  
  
“Jen,” Jared said, pulling off his shirt and sinking down to straddle Jensen’s lap.  
  
Jensen ignored his stinging arm and leg, and lowered his head to mouth at Jared’s chest, tracing the outline of his collarbone with his lips and tongue. Jared wiggled closer, dropping his hands behind him on Jensen’s knees and leaning on them. Jensen took a moment to study the shadows on Jared’s torso, the bulge of Jared’s hardening cock in soft lounge pants resting snuggly against his own, and the need in Jared’s eyes. Grabbing Jared’s throat, he forced his head back, while he pulled Jared’s hips even more tightly to his own, watching the bow of his back and the stretch of his muscles.  
  
“Beautiful.” Jensen’s voice was a scratchy rumble – fit for exactly this; fucking Jared in the dark.  
  
“Jensen.” A command.  
  
“Undress, Jared.” Jared immediately stood and removed his sweats and boxers, his hard cock bobbing as he did so. Jensen lifted his hips and slid his off, then pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. “Lube?”  
  
Jared leaned over, rooting through the side table drawer for a moment, then tossed the bottle on the cushion next to Jensen.  
  
“My boyscout.”  
  
“I was never in the scouts. I just like getting fucked on the couch and want that to happen with a minimum of fuss when I’m in the mood.” Jared paused. “Also, eww, Jen. That’s kind of gross.”  
  
Jared could see Jensen’s arched brow even in the low light. “I can always take my gross dick to bed, Jared. An extra hour or so of sleep would do me good.”  
  
Jared scoffed and swept his arm through the air, indicating his body. “No way you can walk away from all this.”  
  
“Watch me.” Jensen made as if to get up, but was forced down by Jared climbing on his lap again.  
  
“I’m gonna need you to dick me down, Jensen. Right now.”  
  
“Dick you do…” Jensen stopped and snorted, shaking his head.  
  
“What’s the matter old man? Not up on the hip lingo these days?”  
  
“Yeah because a four year age difference is practically a May/December romance.”  
  
“I’d say May/October at least.”  
  
“Well, let me take my rickety bones to bed, sonny, it’s way past my bed time.”  
  
“You can’t. I hid your walker.”  
  
“This is derailing, Jared. Quickly.”  
  
Jared just laughed, smooshing Jensen’s cheeks then kissing him. “Come on Jensen,” he wheedled. “Make love to me.”  
  
“Bat those lashes at me one more time, and I just might.”  
  
Jared turned his face and looked at Jensen through his lashes, as coquettish as a 6’5” man can be. His lashes fluttered and he met Jensen halfway as he leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
“Rise up, Jared.”  
  
Jensen reached around Jared, pulling him to his chest. Jared heard the snick of the lube bottle as Jensen opened it, slicking his fingers. Cupping one cheek, he pulled, opening Jared for his slippery fingers. Jared rubbed his erection against Jensen’s chest, pausing for a moment when Jensen slid the first finger in knuckle deep. “Yes, Jensen.”  
  
“Rock back, Jared. Take my other finger, too. That’s my boy. One more, sweetheart. What do you think, baby? Should I finger you until you come? Would you like that?”  
  
“No, Jensen.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Jared growled in frustration. “Yes, Jensen, under normal circumstances I would love that, but not right now! Take your fingers out of my ass and put your cock in it. It’s really very simple.”  
  
“Your wish is my command, sweetheart. Let it never be said Jensen Ackles is anything but accomod-”  
  
Jensen stopped abruptly when Jared reached behind him and pulled Jensen’s fingers from his ass. “Jared, just a...” He stopped again when Jared raised up even further, planting one foot on the couch as he grasped Jensen’s dick and began to slide down on it.  
  
“I love how clever you are, Jensen, I do.” Jared said, breathless, as he lowered himself onto Jensen’s cock. “But sometimes you don’t know when to shut up.”  
  
“You realize that is almost always you, Jared, not me.” Jensen’s voice was strained as he held himself back from grabbing Jared’s hips and slamming the rest of the way inside him.  
  
“Shut. Up. Jensen.” Jared’s words were punched out of his throat as he settled all the way in Jensen’s lap then started raising and lowering himself at a smooth, quick pace.  
  
“Jared.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips - the pace not hard enough for him, but Jared slapped his hands away.  
  
Jensen pushed his head into the couch below him, hands draping over the top of the sofa and latching on, and he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of flesh on flesh and their harsh breathing.  
  
Jared leaned back, mirroring his earlier position – knees spread wide, hands propped on Jensen’s knees behind him. “Uhh, Jensen.” Jensen gritted his teeth, concentrating on not coming far too soon.  
  
Minutes later, Jared planted both feet on the couch cushions on either side of Jensen, the extra leverage allowing him to open his knees even farther and to send Jensen’s cock across his prostate on more thrusts. Throwing his head back, he rolled his hips, moving in ever widening and shrinking circles.  
  
“Sweetheart,” Jensen whispered. “I’m not going to last long like this. Let me touch you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Jared.”  
  
Jared leaned forward, shifting positions again, tucking his feet under him and grabbing hold of the base of Jensen’s dick and squeezing. Jensen honest to god whined.  
  
“Not yet,” Jared said. “I need more.”  
  
Jensen just groaned. He wasn’t sure if Jared rode him for hours more or minutes or somewhere in between, but he was nearly out of his mind with the need to come when Jared let go of his cock and slid down completely on top of him then stopped moving. Jensen’s whole body was one tense, hard line. He opened his eyes and saw Jared open his knees again, and watched as he fingered his hole where Jensen was buried. With his other hand, Jared started stroking his own cock slowly and deliberately.  
  
Jensen cursed under his breath. Jared’s fingers flitting over Jensen’s shaft and the sight of him pumping his own dick so slowly was driving Jensen crazy. “Jared, god. I can’t...”  
  
“Yes you can.”  
  
Jared was stroking his own cock harder and faster, his knees slamming tight against Jensen’s side.  
  
“That’s right, baby,” Jensen whispered. “Come for me baby, god, come Jared.”  
  
Too many minutes later, Jared was coming, the contractions of his orgasm driving Jensen almost to the edge. “Jared, please. Move baby, move, just a little. I’m so close, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared leaned forward and kissed him, then started circling his hips faster and faster. “Oh god yes, sweetheart. Just like that.” It was mere moments and Jensen was coming, Jared’s hair in one hand and his hip gripped tight in the other.  
  
Jared collapsed on top of Jensen, smashing him into the couch below them and not even caring.  
  
Jensen blew Jared’s hair out of his face and tried to get him to move. “Up, sweetheart, need to breathe.”  
  
Jared muttered something but merely slid a little to the left. Jensen laughed and cupped Jared’s ass. “Come on, baby, we have to get cleaned up.” He glanced at the lightening skies outside their window. “It won’t be long until we have to get ready for work.”  
  
Jared grumbled but eased off of Jensen carefully, offering Jensen his hand when he was finally standing. Jensen allowed him to pull him up, and then kissed Jared one more time for good measure.  
  
“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go shower.”  
  
  
  
  
Four hours later, Jared received his next assignment – training more recruits. He knocked briefly and stepped into Jensen’s office.  
  
“You need something, Jared?”  
  
“Yeah, I need to talk. Can you come home early tonight, by any chance?”  
  
“I’ve just about wrapped up all the paperwork from last night. I think so.”  
  
“Thanks, Jensen.”  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“I’m okay, Jensen.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
  
Later, at home, Jensen comes home to find Jared listlessly watching tv. “Hey, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared smiles at Jensen. “Go get changed. I made supper.”  
  
“Back in a few, then,” Jensen said, heading for their bedroom and taking a quick shower and changing into his favorite pair of sleep pants. Jared had dished up supper by the time Jensen was done.  
  
“This is great, baby.”  
  
“Thanks, Jen.” They ate in silence for a few minutes. “I don’t know what to do, Jensen.”  
  
“About what, sweetheart?”  
  
“The job. I mean, we train more people in a couple weeks, Jen. And all I want to do is tell them about how they may end up undercover. How they could end up like Jackson. I want to tell them that they think they have an idea of what this is like, but that they have no idea at all! About how even if they don’t go undercover how easily they could be killed. I keep seeing Jackson just standing there. I keep wondering if he was just waiting to die! I can’t -” Jared’s voice breaks. “I can’t stop thinking about that little girl.”  
  
“Jared. Anything you want to do, I’ll stand by you.”  
  
“That’s just it, Jen. I don’t know what I want to do.” Jared pushed back from the table and started pacing. “I don’t want to let down the rest of the team, Jensen. They’re hanging in there. Why can’t I?” Jensen opened his mouth, but Jared went on. “There’s guys right now that have been doing this twice as long as I have, Jensen. How can I walk away from them when they go through the same thing I do? It...it would be a betrayal, Jen.”  
  
“Jared, listen to me.” Jensen wanted to go to Jared, but stayed seated. “Everybody is different. Everyone handles things differently. Just because Chris seems to have less trouble dealing with the job, it doesn’t mean you have to, too. You’re not betraying the guys by being true to yourself.”  
  
“But...”  
  
“No, Jared, listen to me. I can’t afford to have you on the team if you’re not 100% there. You understand? If you’re busy questioning everything we do, or trying to figure out if you even want to be there, you could end up dead. Or someone else could. I can’t have that on either of our consciences, Jared. So here’s what you’re going to do.”  
  
Jensen stood and walked over to Jared, hugging him tight to his chest. “I’m putting you on leave. We’ll say three weeks, to start out with. And you, well you figure things out. Maybe you come back, and maybe you don’t. Maybe you go back to robbery and maybe you, I don’t know, become a poet or a painter.” Jared huffed. “Whatever you do, do it because you want to. Because you can. Because you can sleep at night and wake up in the morning and not be full of dread.”  
  
“But the guys...”  
  
“The guys will be fine. Some will be mad at you for leaving. Some will wish they were you. Some will miss you and some probably won’t even notice you’re gone. I’ll replace you if I need to and the job will go on.”  
  
“A painter, huh?”  
  
“I’m quite certain if you put a fancy enough frame on those stick figures you call people someone somewhere will buy them.” Jared didn’t laugh, but that was okay.  
  
“So, my leave starts when?”  
  
“Friday can be your last day. Give you a chance to say whatever you need to to whoever you need to.”  
  
“Okay.” Jared pauses for a minute and straightens up, his voice a little stronger. “Okay.”  
  
There are moments in your life when you think things have to change. Sometimes they never do. Other times, nothing is ever the same. And there are times when all you can do is hang on tight and hope things will work out.  
  
Jared smiles at Jensen, small but real. “I’m hungry, let’s finish eating before it’s completely cold.”  
  
“We do have a microwave, you know.”  
  
“Duh, Jensen.”  
  
“Eloquent as always, sweetheart.”  
  
“Don’t “sweetheart” me after you insult me _baby_.”  
  
“It was purely sarcasm, _sweetheart_ , no insult intended.”  
  
“I’ll remember that the next time you want your boyscout to be prepared.”  
  
“Here we go with this again.”  
  
“It’s your kink, don’t fuss at me for bringing it up.”  
  
“It’s not my...for god’s sake, Jared...”  
  
  
  
And, sometimes, if you’re lucky, all it takes is a bit of laughter and love to make it all seem right again.

Save


End file.
